Star
by nabmiles
Summary: Malam itu berbeda. Berdua, di balkon. Hanya aku, dia, dan tebar bintang di atas sana. / fem!Kuroko


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Notes**: _female_!Kuroko, Kuroko genderbend, Kuroko versi cewek, Kuroko Tetsuna, or wateperlah namanya. Abaikan format penulisan nama yang agak melenceng(?), saya rasa nggak mengganggu sih (ada notenya di bawah).

* * *

**Star**

.

(_A _Kuroko no Basuke_ fanfiction by _nabmiles_. No commercial profit taken._)

.

Layar komputer itu menyala, menampilkan sederet huruf dan angka dalam susunan tertentu. _Scroll_ ke bawah, mengganti tulisan dengan tulisan lain. Data-data yang meminta dipelajari.

Duduk di hadapannya, Kagami menyangga dagu dengan satu tangan dan telunjuk aktif meng-_scroll_ piranti pengolah kata yang tengah dioperasikan. Manik bergerak cepat menelusuri barisan huruf-huruf, tapi atensi sudah tercerai-berai. Pikiran laki-laki itu sudah tak di sana. Kelopak mata merendah dan rasa bosan menyerangnya. Kagami melirik jam di pojok layar monitor—sebelas malam. Kantuk mulai menguasai dan Kagami terlalu lelah untuk berpikir lagi. Segera ia akhiri pekerjaannya dan mematikan komputer yang telah menemani selama tiga jam terakhir. Menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi, menguap lebar-lebar sambil meregangkan tangan yang seakan mati rasa.

Beringsut berdiri, dia meraih piring kosong di dekat _keyboard_ dan menyeret langkah menuju dapur. Adalah cahaya lampu, meja, sejumlah kursi di sisi-sisinya, serta senyap yang menyambut Kagami di sana. _Jam sebelas. Mungkin Kuroko sudah tidur_, pikir si Crimson. Berlalu mencuci piringnya, ada segar tercipta kala bersinggungan dengan butir air yang tumpah menghujam dari kran air. Kagami menguap lagi, mengambil segelas untuk kemudian menarik satu kursi dan duduk. Saat menenggak air, mendadak matanya menangkap selembar kertas dengan gores-gores tulisan tergeletak di atas meja tak jauh darinya. Sambil lalu diraih, Kagami memindai tulisan—ralat, suatu sketsa dengan beberapa tulisan penjelas dan menyimpulkan bahwa itu kepunyaan Kuroko. Di mana anak itu—ralat, istrinya itu sekarang? Kemungkinan besar sudah tidur mengingat pukul berapa saat ini. Kagami meletakkan gelas dan melangkah menuju kamar. Beberapa kali menguap dalam perjalanan—pas sekali dia juga ingin tidur.

Ia mendorong pintu kamar hingga terbuka lebar, langsung mengerutkan kening begitu tak mendapati Kuroko di tempat tidur. Di ruangan itu tak tampak seorang perempuan bersurai bersurai biru muda—

—kecuali balkon. Di sisi ruang yang berseberangan dengan pintu, jendela kaca besar yang dipetak-petaki kayu tiap sekian jarak yang juga merupakan akses menuju balkon terbuka, merefleksikan seorang perempuan berambut biru muda sebahu tengah duduk membelakanginya di lantai balkon.

Kuroko. Perempuan yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Kagami Tetsuna itu duduk beralaskan lantai balkon, menekuk kedua kaki di depan badan, hampir menyelonjor lurus. Mendongakkan kepala, sepasang kelereng _cerulean_ sewarna rambut mengadu atensi pada tirai malam di atas, hanya mengijinkan langit bertabur bintang sebagai pengisi pandangan. Termenung mengagumi sajian pemandangan indah yang kerap dilewatkan dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh banyak orang, laptop putih yang tengah menjalankan satu program pengolah grafis yang bersandar manis di sisi kaki kanannya telak terabaikan—berikut ceceran kertas-kertas di sekitar. Dingin hembus angin malam membelai permukaan kulit putih susu yang terekspos, cukup banyak mengingat hanya kaos lengan pendek dan jins sepaha yang membalut tubuh kecil namun ramping itu. Tak seberapa dingin, lagipula secangkir coklat dalam genggaman dua tangannya masih hangat.

Malam yang tenang. Dan semakin indah akan kontras bentang kelam dan kerjap cahaya di antaranya. Menimbulkan rasa nyaman tersendiri. Kuroko terlalu fokus pada rasa itu—dan dia memang betah. Mendekatkan cangkir, ia menyesap coklat yang baru berkurang sedikit sedari tadi. Mendecap manis-pahit nan kompleks pada indra perasa, menggulirkan hangat kala menuruni kerongkongan. Rona merah tipis menghias wajah, dan perempuan itu tersenyum kecil.

Matanya membesar sedikit kala merasakan pergerakan di bahunya. Dia menoleh sedikit, mendapati selembar selimut tersampir di bahu hingga menutupi punggung. Serta seorang lelaki yang menyampirkan; seorang bersurai _crimson_ tengah membetulkan sisi selimut di bahunya. Memberi sentuhan hangat yang amat familiar.

"Ini sudah malam, tahu. Bajumu malah seperti itu," Kagami berujar, satu alisnya terangkat. "Kau tidak tidur?"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil sembari menggumamkan terima kasih. Kembali mencurahkan atensi pada tirai malam di atas. "Belum. Ada yang belum selesai."

Kagami merendahkan diri untuk bersila di samping Kuroko. Matanya menangkap laptop milik perempuan itu di sisi kanan, menyala redup tanda lama tak disentuh. Pekerjaan istrinya sebagai editor suatu redaksi penerbitan buku besar memang cukup menyita waktu; pertemuan dengan pengarang, bergelut dengan segudang naskah, dan lain yang Kagami tidak hapal satu-persatu.

"Oi, ini tempatmu?" dia mengacungkan selembar kertas tadi. "Ada di meja makan."

Kuroko melirik, mengambil lembar kertas itu dari jemari Kagami untuk menelitinya sesaat. "Ah. Iya. Peta tempat pertemuanku dengan pengarang besok. Terima kasih, Kagami-kun. Untung ketemu."

Kagami mengangguk singkat, memperhatikan Kuroko yang meletakkan kertas itu di dekat laptop—bergabung dengan sejumlah tebaran kertas lain—dan menengadah kembali. Pemuda _crimson_ itu mengikuti arah pandang Kuroko, heran juga melihat apa yang dipandangi si biru muda sedari tadi sampai-sampai tak mendengarnya datang. Yang menabrak visinya kemudian adalah itu; bentang langit hitam berhiaskan kerlip cahaya bintang. Memayungi jagad raya dengan keindahan yang dipamerkan, mengumumkan eksistensinya yang tak pernah lekang dimakan waktu.

"Aku pikir, bintang itu ternyata indah sekali, Kagami-kun," ucapan Kuroko menginterupsi keheningan. Kagami berdehem tidak mengerti, menunggu kelanjutan. "Kusadari saat sibuk dengan naskah. Saat menengadah, melihat bintang-bintang di sana, ada kedamaian terasa. Aku bahkan tidak mengantuk lagi setelah memandangi mereka lama. Rasanya tenang—menenangkan."

Kagami memindai tiap jengkal bentang langit dalam jangkau visinya, mengalihkan mata dari satu bintang ke bintang lain, kemudian mengambangkan fokus untuk melihat keseluruhan. Senyap kembali mengisi, membiarkan kedua insan itu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Seulas senyum samar terukir di wajah Kuroko menyadari Kagami yang tampak tersedot pula dalam pesona sang tirai malam.

"Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama," Kuroko berucap lagi, menyesap coklat hangat dari cangkir. "Seperti ini tidak buruk, Kagami-kun."

Kagami tercenung mendengar penuturan Kuroko. Benar, sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama. Kagami dengan kantornya, Kuroko dengan pekerjaannya. Kagami dengan data-datanya, Kuroko dengan naskahnya. Mereka hanya bertemu saat sarapan dan malam hari menjelang tidur—satu-satunya saat di mana mereka benar-benar 'bersama'. Di luar itu—ah, sudah jarang.

Sekarang, duduk bersisian di balkon kamar lantai dua, di tengah kesenyapan malam, menatap langit bersama-sama tanpa teralihkan pada hal lain seperti ini, memang tidak buruk. Setidaknya mereka berkumpul dengan hati yang sama—mengagumi langit berteman keindahan bintang-bintangnya. Dengan waktu terasa berjalan lambat seolah memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk merajut kembali waktu yang hilang.

Hanya Kagami dan Kuroko. Tanpa pikiran terpancang pada pekerjaan yang menanti diselesaikan, tanpa telepon yang harus dijawab, tanpa kesibukan yang menumpuk di belakang.

"Kau … benar," Kagami membalas. Kantuknya hilang begitu saja, berganti kehendak ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan malam di sini—bersama Kuroko. "Tidak buruk. Ini menyenangkan."

Kuroko tersenyum. Hatinya terasa lega dan nyaman. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kelopak matanya mulai berat, dan fokusnya mulai mengabur. Sudah cukup lama dia berdiam di sini, jauh sebelum Kagami datang. Kini si biru muda mulai mengantuk.

Kepalanya baru saja tertekluk sekali ketika satu dorongan lembut di sisi kepalanya membawa si biru muda merebahkan kepala pada bahu tegap di sebelahnya. Disertai usapan pelan pada sisi kepala yang didorong, menimbulkan gesekan antar helai biru muda dengan telapak tangan besar yang memberi rasa nyaman pada Kuroko.

"Tidur saja," ucap Kagami ringan, namun sarat perhatian. "Aku jadi bantalmu. Selamat tidur."

Kuroko tersenyum samar. "Aku akan tidur saat mengantuk nanti. Terima kasih, Kagami-kun."

Tapi, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kuroko untuk memejamkan mata, menutup sepasang _cerulean_ dari fungsinya. Menyerah pada kantuk, menyudahi bentang langit malam itu dari visi—namun termemori jelas dalam benak, Kuroko jatuh tertidur. Dengan Kagami mengusap lembut helai rambutnya di sebelahnya, mengantar jauh pada lelap yang menghadang.

Waktu berjalan lambat. Memberi sepasang insan dalam ikatan itu satu momen simpel yang lama tak mereka punya; kebersamaan.

Di atas sana, langit malam seakan tersenyum. Turut bahagia.

**fin**

* * *

a/n: ... menggajeh di tengah malam. saya lagi mabok sama pair genderbend ini syalala~ KENAPA fem!KUROKO BUKAN TOKOH CANON SIH?!

ehm. oke, jadi saya tetep pake 'Kuroko' buat si tokoh biru muda, soalnya bingung mau pake apa nyebutnya. soo ya walau udah berubah nama jadi Kagami, saya tulisnya tetep Kuroko deh. saya emang lebih prefer ke situ :v ada yang ngerasa kalimat closingnya ganjel? #krik

thanks sudah membaca! _mind to review_? ;)


End file.
